Capturted, To The Rescue, Failed Oops!
by Rurple101
Summary: Alice is captured by Stayne and her Hatter gose to save her - but what happens? Was a one shot but now I might make it a better story - Inspired by the story by DariaSilver. Read hers as well - its magical
1. Part 1

Capturted, To The Rescue, Failed - Oops!

_Alice is captured by Stayne and the Hatter go to rescue her but it ends badly. Or does it? _

_IN TWO PARTS - ONE SHOT  
_

_

* * *

_

"Come now Bander, we need to go over the border - Lady Alice is in there!"

The Bandersnatch whinned and obeyed his master who was indeed, the Mad Hatter himself. It had spread that since Alice had returned, she had returned ... and landed staight into the Outlands - where Stayne had "kidnapped" her.

He hadn't even seen her and he'd taken her - he only prayed that she was still alive.

Half an hour later they rode into Arwitt, the main town of the Outlands and he got off the Bandersnatch.

"Excuse me, would you know where the Stayne might be?" he asked a dodgy looking woman with jet black hair.

"He is at the back, around the near back of the black." she hissed in return. He flicnhed and walked away.

The Bandersnatch saw a strand of blonde hair on the ground. Curious, he knelt before it and sniffed; it was the scent of Alice.

He got the Hatter's attention and motioned him over.

"Well done Bander!" Tarrant said happily. "Let's us go!"

* * *

Sadly it had been half an hour until the Hatter wandered off. He came around a corner of a dark and dank lane.

Suddendly there was a crash and he felt strong arms grab his head and he looked up, terrified and all bravery gone.

Stayne had grabbed Tarrant, wrenching him away and held him in a vice-like grip. Tarrant hoped that Alice was alright before Stayne broke his neck.

Stayne raised his hand to strike Tarrant with the sword ....

"Get your hands away from _my _Hatter, you _BASTARD_!" came a yell from behind Stayne.

Stayne jumped and Tarrant opened his eyes and gasped.

Behind Stayne, stood Alice Kingsleigh herself, in a very thin torn nightgown spalttred with wet and dry blood.

She was striding forward towards Stayne who turned around.

"Get. Off. HIM. NOW!" she roared, feeling as if her eyes would turn if she were Tarrant.

"Alice sweetheart, this isn't..." Stayne started weakly. Alice's muchness was overwealming to him and he didn't understand her at all.

"Don't lie to me!!" She mumurmed, a dark and dangerous sound.

"Alice...it isn't what it...oh _scram_...I don't need you at this moment..."

Alice kept striding forward.

"You _evil..scrumming..gribblin...cowardly bastard_!!" she screamed and in a swift movement, hitched her skirt up and withdrew her dagger.

She forcefully rasied her hand and plunged it to the Stayne's heart.

"I _hate _you." she hissed, pure evil in her eyes and spat in his pained face. She kicked him in the groin and he fell limp and dead.

Alice stood still, panting slightly with her eyes closed.

She tried to not let her emotions get the better of her and intended not to look up from her busy work.

She turned around and hurried along tip-toed along the path away from Tarrant.

"Alice!" Tarrant called as he watched her run away. He saw her half freeze but then carried on. He got up gingerly and ran after her.

Sensing it was him follwing she slowed but then felt faint. Stayne hadn't allowed her to have any food and she felt weak.

"Alice!" she heard as her eyes closed, not under her command.

She felt her knees give way and collaspe...only she felt someone catch her.

"Alice?" she opened her eyes slowly and her heart lifted. The Hatter was gazing at her and his thumb traced her forehead.

"Hatter..." she said and her eyes closed again.

She felt herself being lifted up and being carried carefully away.

"Hatter...I'm....sorry I...I left..." she said weakly, but felt her tears came easily now.

She may have returned but she was reunited with the Hatter, her friend, her... (she had no idea how to finish.)

"Shhh" he whsipered, craddling her in his arms and he softly kissed her forehead tenderly. "you just rest, we will take you back where you belong."

"I belong with you Tarrant" she whispered sleepily. The Hatter blushed furiously but was glad she couldn't see.

He looked down and saw she had fallen asleep. _Sleep now Alice, I will look after you_.

* * *

**End Of Part One**


	2. Part 2

Capturted, To The Rescue, Failed - Oops!

_Alice is captured by Stayne and the Hatter go to rescue her but it ends badly. Or does it? _

_(I know I said it would be **two **but now it might carry on)  
_

**PART TWO**

_

* * *

_

The Hatter was watching Alice sleep, in her new room at the Palace. He sighed and he watched her hands which was by her sides as she slept.

She was sleeping peacefully it seemed. But he sensed her discomfort. Her face had a hidden edge which was making her breathing hitch. A bad dream no doubt and it was tearing her apart in front of him.

He reached out and took hold of her hand and squeezed it warmly. Her face lessened in pain and relaxed.

_Much better_, he thought and smiled to himself. He sat there, staring at his best friend sleep until he felt sleepy himself.

* * *

Alice woke up slowly, still sore from the many beatings from Stayne and loss of food and water.

She looked around and beamed weakly when she saw the Hatter lying with his face upon the blankets and his hat had fallen onto the floor beside the chair he was on.

She quietly (while moaning softly) reached down and picked it up, being careful not to make her stomach react to the movement.

She lay back and held his hat on her lap, wiping the dirk and dust from it.

"Are ye feeling better now?" a soft voice asked, making her nearly drop the hat.

She looked around and saw he has woken up, with his eyes glinting dark green as he looked at her.

Her hair was a mess but still pretty. It was layered with dirt and she looked exhastered.

She had brusies on her face and arms and many more under the blanket on her chest, legs and back.

"Yes" she horsely whispered and stretched - bad idea.

"Oww!" she yelped as she pulled her arm back. A nerve had signalled that the muscle was sore.

The Hatter had nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard her yelp in pain. He put his hand gently on her brusied arm.

"What did he do to ye?" he asked, his eyes burning with anger. How could _anyone _hurt his Alice?

"Ummm..." she whispered, not sure if she wanted to tell him. Then she decided she'd better.

"Is there any food?" she asked. "I was starved, that's one thing he did."

As if on que, the was a knock at the door and then Queen Mirana walked in, with a tray full of breakfast.

"How are you dear?" she asked, putting the trat down on her lap and feeling Alice's forehead.

"Hungry" she answered with a weaker smile and grabbed some toast.

She took a big bite and her belly ached.

"How much food did he give you?" Mirana asked, sitting in another chair beside Tarrant.

"Well, the only "food" I had was some stale bread and that was the day before yesterday." she replied, scoffing down some more bread.

"Sorry about my manners." she added.

"Not at all!" Mirana exclaimed. "You deserve the food! Throw the manners out of the window for now!"

Alice smiled again, but not her proper smile. She was still so weak that she couldn't even feel her toes.

"As I was saying..." she continued. "Would it be possible if...um...I could after breakfast get myself sorted and then tell you. It needs explaining."

Tarrant nodded his head and Mirana said "Of course Alice. Do beg our pardons."

"Not at all" she replied, buttering and putting some blueberry jam onto her fourth slice of toast.

Mirana got up "I shall see you later then Alice."

Alice nodded and she parted.

Tarrant reached for her hand again and sighed. "You look better already." he said as she finished all six slices of toast.

Alice looked like she might giggle if she had the enegy. "_je vous remercie beaucoup cher chapelier_."

"Pardon?" he asked, amused at her different tounge.

"It's french. I said 'Thank you very much, dear Hatter'." she smiled at his bemused expression as she popped some of her boiled egg into her mouth.

"French is the language from a different country in Aboveland. France is the contry and they speak french. It's like...your Outlandish - is a language from a part of Underland."

The Hatter nodded; deeply intrested.

"...and France is like a part of Aboveland. I come from a place called England. My natural language is English. But when I left and went travelling, I went to France and got taught some french." she finished.

"It's a very weird tounge though" Hatter said curiously. "How would you say Hello?"

She cut up the bacon and ate it in a few bites.

"_Bonjour_" she said, enjoying teaching the Hatter something. "If I was to translate 'Hello how are you?' that would be '_Comment êtes-vous?_' Can you say that?"

"Commot...eetra...fouius?" he attempted. Alice giggled, covering her mouth with her hand.

"What's so funny?" he asked clearly very confused. But he was glad that he'd made her laugh.

"It's _sweet _that you attempted it and it wasn't right." she laughed. "Very good for a beginner though" she ammeded.

The Hatter did his best not to blush (which is hard when your cheeks are usually white as chalk).

Alice had nearly finished her breakfast tray which shocked the Hatter.

She had managered to eat six pieces of toast, 2 rasons of bacon and 2 boiled eggs complete with soilders and a glass of peach juice.

"Feeling better?" he asked as he picked her tray off her lap and put it on the table on the other side of the room. She nodded.

"Both on the inside and out." she answered. "Though, I'm still a bit sore."

Tarrant controlled his anger: Stayne was dead so why bother getting angry?

"Hatter, don't get angry. There's no point." Allice said as if she could read his mind.

He imeadiatly called down and turned to her. She was really looking a lot better after some food.

He then looked around for his hat. He was sure he'd had it on when he'd fallen asleep.

"Looking for this?" she asked him as he turned towards her. She was holding his hat and smiling.

She was going to hand it over but then she stopped. "Wait -" she said and inspected it quickly.

She spotted soem dirt on it and wiped it off. He sat back down and she reached over and put his hat back on.

"There...you look better now." she said softly as she smoothed the rim. She let her hand drop and slide down his face.

"What's the matter?" she asked, seeing the calm blue eyes shade.

"I was worried...that you wouldn't be yourself anymore after what...he..Stayne..the..." he started to lose it.

"Hatter?" Alice said and the sound ecohed inside his head. _Hatter, Hatter, Hatter, Hatter_

"TARRANT HIGHTOPP!

"Fez..fez..fez.." Tarrant was determined to hold his mind's attention. "I'm fine."

Alice put her hand on his white cheek. "Are you?" she asked. He nodded.

Alice patted the side of the bed next to her and opened her arms. "Come here."

He nervously shuffled over and embraced her in a warm hug.

She wrapped herself tighly around him and sighed. Stayne may have tried but only Tarrant could calm her down completley.

It had been ages since she had been in a comforting hug like this., which was probealry from her father.

Tarrant felt his insides warm up in the hug. Again as Alice, it had been ages since he had had a hug.

Alice burried herself deeper into his embrace and snuggled into his chest. Tarrant closed his eyes and rested his chin on top of her head.

"Last time I had a hug like this was from my mother" he whispered, strangly not feeling any heartbreaking grief.

"Same here, but from my father." Alice answered. Tarrant rubbed soothing cirlcles on her back.

They sat there for several minutes until they broke away but Alice kept hold of his hands in hers.

"Thank you" Alice said, looking up at Tarrant. "Thank you for being my friend. _Tu veux dire tellement pour moi et je suis content d'avoir un ami comme vous_."

Tarrant wished he understood what it meant. But should he ask?

"_Je pense que je suis en amour avec vous chers Tarrant_" she sighed and looked up. He still looked confused.

"I'll tell you what it means, if you promise me something." she said.

"Anything to help you Alice." he said.

Alice opened her mouth to speak but instead they heard a familair voice. "My, my, my what have we here?"

"Hello Chess!" Alice said cheerfully, glad not to admit what she had just said.

"Why heeloo Lady Alice!" he exclaimed happily.

Tarrant grimaced and steped back from Alice and sat back on his chair.

"Queen Mirana asked me to ask you if after you have finished with your breakfast, could you join her on her balcony for soem tea and a talk." he turned to Tarrant.

"You may also come along." and he winked. Tarrant rolled his eyes. Alice squeezed his hands reasuringliy.

"I think we will leave you now, don't you agree Chessur?" Tarrant asked.

Alice nodded and gave his hands one last squeeze and went to get out of bed.

"Oh I do have legs after all!" she muttered softly. Tarrant chuckled softly and exited the room. So did Chessur.

Then a maid walked in.

"Hello Lady Alice, I am Kassy and I am your maid for your stay." she greeted.

"Hello Kassy. Could you run the bath and umm do you know if there are any clothes I could wear?" she asked nervously.

"Yes Miss. Her Majesty has ordered some dresses to be mae for you. There inside your closet here." she walked over to the closet and Alice had to hold her gasp.

Inside were several dazzling dresses complete with shoes...and hats. She chuckled.

"I'll wear..this one." she said, pointing at a light blue dress. Kassy nodded, took it out and went to run Alice a bath in her own en suite bathroom.

Two minutes later she came back and let her in the bathroom and privacy.

* * *

After she was dressed and sorted, Alice walked numbly towards the Queen's chambers.

She was still sore but her bath had warmed her muscles up and thankfully her state was able to walk.

She knocked on the door and she heard Queen Mirana call "Come in!!"

She walked in and saw them both sitting in the lounge area. She smiled weakly and walked slowly over.

"Morning" she whispered horsely.

"Good Morning Alice. Do come sit down." Mirana said.

Tarrant smiled at her as she sat down next to him. She was so beautiful after being washed.

But that purple brusie on her neck and chin was still alive.

Queen Mirana touched her cheek on the brusie and Alice flinched horribly.

"I shall be back in a moment" she whispered and hurried from the room.

Tarrant cleared his throat and Alice looked at him.

"You look very pretty Alice." he smiled.

She smiled back and blushed. "Thank you. I'm deciding to ignore these brusies."

"Your very brave." he whispered.

"Not as brave as you." she argued and he felt himself turn pink.

She sighed and rubbed her chin. "How bad does it look Tarrant?"

"It's very red and purple. Dosen't look pleasant." he said sadly.

She shurged and leaned into his shoulder as they were sitting down next to each other.

Queen Mirana walked in and smiled at them. "Alice, could you please come with me? I need you to take this soothing potion. it shoudl take the bruise away."

Alice nodded and got up. Tarrant smiled.

"Mr Woold asks if you could help him with a particular design, Tarrant." Queen Mirana said. Tarrant nodded and walked out.

"Come with me Alice." Mirana said and walked through the door she'd just come through to her potion room.

"Sit down and I'll quickly put the ingredients together. It needs to brew for a few minutes before taking." she said.

Alice nodded and sat down. A thought suddenly went to her.

"Do you speak french?" she asked the White Queen.

Mirana smiled. "In fact I do, I went there once. The only time I went Above."

"_Mirana, je pense que je suis en amour avec Tarrant_" she sighed.

Mirana stopped and gasped slightly. She looked at Alice and saw her sombre expression.

"Really, Alice?" she asked as she added some buttered fingers to the potion.

"_Oui, positivr_" she answered.

"Well then." Mirana said as she looked her dep in the eyes. "...I think a ball is in order."

Alice nodded.

* * *

**Translations - IN ORDER - (thanks to Google Translate - don't tell my french teacher!!)**

_je vous remercie beaucoup cher chapelier - _thank you very much dear Hatter

_Tu veux dire tellement pour moi et je suis content d'avoir un ami comme vous - _You mean so much to me and I'm glad to have a friend like you

_Je pense que je suis en amour avec vous chers Tarrant - _I think I'm in love with you dear Tarrant

_Mirana, je pense que je suis en amour avec Tarrant - _Mirana, I think I'm in love with Tarrant

_Oui, positivr - _yes positive

_

* * *

_**End Of Part Two**_  
_


	3. Part 3

Capturted, To The Rescue, Failed - Oops!

_Alice is captured by Stayne and the Hatter go to rescue her but it ends badly. Or does it? _

_(I know I said it would be **two **but now it might carry on)  
_

**PART THREE**

_

* * *

_

It had been a week since Alice's meeting with the queen and today was a very special day.

"Hatter! Where are you?" caled Alice as she walked down the corridor near the bedroom chambers. "Hatter!"

"You called, Alice?" came a voice behind her. She nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Tarrant Hightopp! Don't you _dare _do that again!" she scolded as she put her hand on her heart. He chuckled, clearly amused at her outburst.

"Yes, Lady Alice. Now what was it you wanted - or wanted to say, no wait thats the same, I mean you called for me to.." he rambled.

She put her hand on his arm "Hatter" she said calmly. He shook his head and smiled at her. "I'm fine."

"I want your advise on something. Come on." she took his hand and dragged him along.

"Where are we going?" he asked. She ignored him and hurried him along.

"Tell me something" she said as they hurried along. "Tell me what you think of surpises."

The question confused the Hatter. "Well they surpise you?" Alice stopped and looked at him, the light smile lighting up her face.

"I meant if you like them for dislike then." she answerd. He nodded. "I like them I suppose. Depends on what the surpise is. If it was something bad like...a really bad nightmare that you dread, then I wouldn't like that. But if it was good like a good dream you had then..."

Alice laughed and sighed. "Come on." and she tugged his arm again.

Then she went behind him and put her hands over his eyes. "Alice! What are you doing?" he asked, slightly stunned how causally she would touch him.

"Just keep shh and walked forward as I say so." she mumbled in his ear, making his insides tremble. His heart was pumping very fast now and he was afraid he was going to lose it.

After a few minutes they stopped and Alice stopped him. "Kepp those eyes closed and stay still."

"Your not going to hit me are you?" he asked, half joking, half worrying.

"Why would I hit you? Dearest Hatter, I would never do that!" Alice exclaimed, forgetting her plan for a moment. He visably relaxed and she muttered. "Remember eyes closed and stay there."

He obeyed her and heard her open a door and then he was pushed gently inside until she took her hands away from his eyes, stepped back and on que everyone else yelled "Surpise!"

He jumped and opened his eyes. "Happy birthday Hatter." The Tweedles said and smiled at him. He blinked again and his whole face lit up. He had forgotton his _own birthday_ and he started getting all teary eyed.

"Thank you so much!" he choked out and the tears fell from his face. "Why am I crying?" he asked aloud.

"As I said before Hatter," Alice sighed. "They are HAPPY tears. Your happy and emotional therefore you are crying. Here." she handed him a handcherchief.

He took it and wiped his eyes with it. "Thank you." he said again. Alice smiled and guided him over to the table where there were presents, gifts and a whole tea party with cakes and scones and sandwiches as well.

"You guys did it all for me?" he asked, stunned. Chess smiled "You deserve it Tarrant." he took a bite of a silce of cake Alice had handed him. "It was Lady Alice here who arranged it all.

Alice blushed slighty and winked at the Hatter. He grinned, Alice - blushing? How much work into this had she done? He was very flattered. Bayard came up to him with his pups and wife. "Happy birthday old chum!" he said. "Thank you Bayard. How are we all then?" he asked.

"Oh the little monsters are trying to attack Chess, now that is something to watch!" Bayard chuckled. The Hatter was so absorbed into his party that he didn not see Mirana sneaking up behind him.

"Tarrant, time for presents!" Queen Mirana said behind him. He jumped again. "You all must stop doing that!" he said. Then he noticed Queen Mirana. "Mirana - did you help this?" he asked.

"Well, Alice was with me the other day and we were talking about birthdays and when i realised it was your birthday today, Alice demanded a party for you. She planned most of it along with Thackery, Chess, Bayrd and Mally. She was sure in her element." she turned round to look at Alice in person who was playing with one of Bayrd's pups.

"She is really someone is she not?" Mirana asked. Hatter nodded. "She is a very good person, a wonderful young lady."

"Tarrant, what do you feel towards her?" Mirana asked suddenly.

"She is a wonderful person. That I feel explains a lot. Champion, helped rescued me and Mally as well as everyone else. Slain the Jabberwock, avenged my clan's murders...I feel very protective over her." he rambled. Mirana smiled and guided away.

"PRESENTS!" Chess called and Tarrant felt a small person pushing him towards the head of the table. He turned around and it was in fact Alice. Taht would explain all these werird feelings...

He sat down and was amazed to see the amount of presents that he had. "Mine isn't at the table" Alice whispered to him. He nodded.

"Open mine first!" Tweedledum said.

"No MINE!" said Tweedledee.

"Why don't you let him decide?" Alice said. The Tweedles nodded.

Queen Mirana pushed a box forward, winking at Alice. Alice stuck her tounge out back (that no one else saw) and then they both giggled.

"Oooh!" Tarrant said when he opened the box. Inside was a whole new set of hat-making tools and kit. "Thank you Mirana!"

Then he opened Nivens present which was a new set of shoes.

Mally gave him some new needles and the Tweedles had gotton him some records to dance his futterwacken to.

They put it on and all started dancing around, all out of key and rythum. Alice and Mirana just sat on the side laughing.

"Aren't they just too amusing!" Mirana chuckled as she watched the Tweedles dance around Tarrant.

Alice nodded, her face beaming. "If he asks, I'm on the balcony." she said and walked off. Mirana grinned.

It was evening when the dancing was stopped and Mirana was eating a slice of cake (politely of course) at the table when Tarrant came over.

"Where is Alice?" he asked, confused. He had party ribbon over his shoulder and his hat was on sideways, only he didn't know.

Mirana pointed to the balcony and he nodded, walking off.

* * *

Alice was leaning on the railing of the balcony and was humming a tune that she had remembered.

_"Twinkle, twinkle little bat_

_How I wonder where your at_

_Up above the world you fly.."_

"...like a teatray in the sky." the Hatter finished for her. She turned her head and smiled when she saw him.

"What fond memories this brings me." she mused. He stood beside her

"You said earliar your present was not at the table. Where is it?" he asked, his curiousity getting the better of him. Alice looked at him.

Now or never Alice, she thought and stood up staight and looked him staight in the eyes. He didn't look away.

"Have you any idea why a raven is like a writting desk?" she whispered, gaining all of her muchness for this.

"I haven't the slighest idea" he answered in the same tone. Slowly, never leaving eysight from his, she moved closer until her face was a few inches away from his. He still hadn't moved: he was transfixed on Alice's blue gleaming eyes.

Quietly and slowly she placed her lips on his and wrapped her arms around his waist. He raised his hand and stroked her cheek gently. They pulled away and smiled at each other.

"Happy Birthday Tarrant" Alice whispered huskily. Tarrant just bent his head down again and kissed her, more pasionate than before. Alice wasn't complaining.

"Thank you for my present" he murmured in her ear after they pulled away again. Alice giggled andmoved her arms until they were around his neck.

"I never thanked you for saving me." she said. "You saved yourself." he said bluntly.

"No, you distracted him long enough for my brain to work and...kill him." she said.

She moved her mouth until it was near his ear and she whispered "Do you know something else Tarrant? Because if I didn't know better, I'd say you were in love with me as well."

"You guessed correctly m'lady" he said in his scuttish accent. "I love you too." she said and once again he reclaimed her lips. It was a great ending to what had been a failed mission in his case.

* * *

**End Of STORY**


End file.
